rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Vozonid symbols
This is a list of symbols in Vozonid culture: Auspicious * Gryphon - Represents strength, wisdom, honour, civilisation, and the west. May also represent the protective celestials sent by the dreaming god Zomjonor. * Khopesh sword and axe - The sword is for action, and the axe is for defense. The khopesh alone symbolises victory; together with the axe, they symbolise personal honour and discipline. It is very important never to cross those weapons in an "X" shape, because that was how they were arranged when the wearer is dead, so the "X"-arangement instead represents death. * Crest - A golden wedge that is present in front of the Emperors' crowns, and on the tips of rooftops. It symbolises honour and prestige. * Bolt of Tarhunz - A stylised lightning bolt that Tarhunz uses to strike his enemies down. It represents courage, determination, and ambition. * Full moon - Peace, freedom, prosperity, blessing, sanctity, innocence, hope. * Four-pointed star, temple with four gates - The protection of the four-headed god Pjosaroz, or the four directions. * Eight-pointed star - Represents the blessings of the omnipotent Creator and increased knowledge. Also represents the celestials of the sky, Heaven, or the blessings of the directions' gods. * Night - Peace, rest, endlessness. * Stars - Blessings, wisdom, curiosity, happiness. * Constellations - Wisdom, inspiration, creativity, hope. * The numbers 4''', '''8, and (especially) 16 - The directions, knowledge, understanding, perfection, completion, beauty, power. 16 is the holiest of all those numbers, as it symbolises the Sixteen Dancers and completion. * Ship sailing across the night sky - The protection of the gods, a safe journey through life. * Obsidian - Courage. * Gold - Honour. * Emerald - Inspiration. Emerald gems were adorned on weapons, banners, and crowns for divine blessings, as its greater divine power makes it the holiest of the three great substances. It is also the sacred gem of Zomjonor, the god of dreams. * Ruby - Ferocity. As ruby gems are more common than emeralds, they were adorned on the weapons of high-ranking officials to symbolise the favour of the war god Tuoroz. * Spinel - Wealth, affluence. As this reddish mineral is very common in Vozolaz, it was used as currency in ancient times. Regarded as the sweat of the earth goddess Hannahanna and the currency of her earth-wights. * White horse - Good luck, happiness, freedom, success, and the north. Miniature white horse figures are used as gifts to wish a friend success. * Sunhorse - Activeness and loyalty, and the east. * Sunbird - Creativity and happiness, and the east. * Raptor - Vigilance and ferocity, and the south. * Kalak-bird - Healing, recovery, and the west. * Flower moth - A pink and yellow-furred moth that pollinates fruit. It represents a peaceful afterlife and rewards. * Fire - Power, might, cleansing, purification, renewal, life, the soul, and holiness. * Purple (if used by Gauvajuts) - Honour, wisdom, and holiness. * Red - The Vozonid people, the skin and body, courage, and life. * Green - Blessing, bliss, tradition, the ancestors, and life. Also the traditional colour of the Emperor and most wights. * Hedgehog - Happiness, fertility, vigilance. * Blue lantern (and the colour of light blue, by extension) - Guidance, peace, the protection of the gryphon god Zomjonor, or hope and the stars of the night sky. Set up on Zomjonor's Day at mid-November. Inauspicious * Rat - Disease, death, decay. * Barbarians - Evil, destruction, backwardsness, ruin. * Dragon - Wickedness, chaos, corruption, unholiness. * Roosters - Stupidity, failure, folly. * Pink - Chaos, savagery, wildness, destruction, demons, the Ontemazei, cannibalism. * Purple (if not a Gauvajut colour) - Death, the goddess Mithura. * Cherry flowers - The Ontemazei, barbarians, cannibals, monsters. * Cuckoos - Usurpation, enemies, ruin. * Skulls - Misery, failure, oblivion, death. * Rainbows - Deviance, chaos, corruption. (Displaying rainbows on June is bad luck, as it would attract malicious beings from the depths of Chaos and angered ghosts of heretics) * Meteors - Curses, divine anger, punishment, national disaster. Commonly shown in threes. * Spirals, tambourines, the numbers 5''' and '''6 - The Ontemazei, wickedness, savagery. * Nudity, any depiction of sex - Barbarians, wildness, lack of intelligence, lack of knowledge. * Black and red - Death, funerals, sorrow, destruction, annihilation, the end. * Khopesh and axe arranged in an X (extended to a simple white x in a black background) - Death, funerals, oblivion, the end. See also * Vozonid mythology Category:Lists Category:Vozonid